Gwendolyn Hayworth
Mistress Gwendolyn Hayworth is a maid-of-honor in the Queen Arya's household; she is also the Queen's secret lover, but it is a secret known only to the two women. General Information 'Age' Appears 20, but really is about a hundred years older than that. 'Orientation' She doesn't particularly care, though she'll identify as bisexual if asked. 'Religion' Aerenity 'Nationality' Desperatorn 'Citizenship' Wyvrin 'Race' Vampire Physical Description 'Eyes' Gwendolyn's eyes are almond shaped and green or hazel, depending on the light. 'Body Type' Gwendolyn is about average height and slightly muscular. 'Hair' Gwendolyn has curly blonde hair that she usually keeps around shoulder length. She prefers to wear it down but will tie it back to keep it out of her way, and she only wears elaborate hairstyles when she absolutely has to. 'General Appearance' She doesn't really care much about her appearance past hygiene. She'll wear whatever is comfortable and practical. Queen Arya, however, delights in making Gwendolyn wear overly feminine dresses simply because she knows it irritates the blonde to no end. Relationships 'Father' Gwendolyn's father could have been any of a number of men in the dungeons beneath Hawkesong Court Palace. 'Mother' Gwendolyn doesn't know who her mother was, it's likely she was killed shortly after Gwendolyn was born. 'Siblings' She may have siblings, but she doesn't know. 'Significant Other' Gwendolyn is the mistress of Queen Arya, though only the two know. 'Children' Gwendolyn does not have any children. History Gwendolyn was born and raised in the dungeons below Hawkesong Court Palace. She was one of the humans kept and destined to become food for the royal family. Her life up until the day she was turned was dull and utterly boring, and she doesn't really remember much of it. She remembers catching glimpses of the royal family from time to time, but mostly it's just a blur of sleeping, eating, and talking to the other humans in the dungeons. Gwendolyn was almost excited when Princess Arya came down to the dungeon and chose her to feed on. For the first time in her life something was actually happening. It was made better by the fact that Arya was always the one that Gwendolyn wanted to bite her. She was attracted to the princess from the moment she saw her. When Gwendolyn was turned, she was shocked and thrilled. She finally had a chance to have a life. She was smuggled out of the Palace and to Wellmoor, where she was set up with a home and made her living abducting merchants to be sent to the royal family as food. She thought about Arya a lot, but convinced herself that it was only because Arya was the one who turned her. However, when Arya came to her years later and asked Gwendolyn to accompany her to Wyvrin, she was amazed and she accepted immediately. She finally admitted to herself that she had feelings for Arya. Gwendolyn has since been set up as a Lady in Waiting to Queen Arya, and is also the Queen's mistress, a post which she thoroughly enjoys. Personality For a long time after Gwendolyn was turned she was understandably emotionally stunted and had no social skills to speak of. She was resilient, however, and with time and practice she learned to interact with people and gained some measure of confidence. She's still not quite all there, but she can manage. She usually doesn't get in trouble with her new rank, but when she does Arya gets her out of trouble (at least when she's not the cause in the first place). Gwendolyn still has trouble forming emotional attachments to people and has very little empathy for anyone. Arya seems to be the only person she truly cares about, as well as anyone Arya cares about just because of their connection to the Queen. Out of Character 'Author' Gwendolyn is played by Ginger. 'Playby' Gwendolyn's image is based off of Jennifer Morrison. Category:Wyvrin Category:Characters